


bend me, break me, anyway you need me

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [47]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask 10 men and 15 of them will tell you that they’re actually deathly afraid of Joe Toye.</p><p>But right now, the legendary Joe Toye is begging for his boyfriend, George Luz, to fuck him good and hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bend me, break me, anyway you need me

**Author's Note:**

> for Elliot who asked for LuzToye sin with Toye being the noisy bottom and top Luz with praise kink.

Joe is splayed out on his back, naked with pillows underneath his shoulders and ass; his lean body is raised up so he can watch George briefly mouthing his cockhead; wet, pink tongue licking the slit, before he swallows the length down in one try, not even gagging when it brushes at the back of his throat and sucks it hard.

George loves this; loves that he can reduce the mighty Joe Toye into a mess of loud moans and uncoordinated hips movements; trying to get more friction, begging for more suction. He lives for Joe’s breathy, harsh moans; his broken whisper of George’s name, the sharp snap of his hips when George grazes the underside of his cock with his teeth.

“Ohhhh fuck, George,” Joe moans loudly, gritting his teeth and fucking George’s mouth in earnest when George runs his tongue over the ridges of his cock, feeling the familiar burning pleasure licking his lower belly. His eyes fluttering shut when he feels George’s calloused palms running on his smooth inner thighs.

George takes Joe’s hand and places it on his head, and Joe presses down his hand and snaps his hips up to fuck George’s throat. His legs sliding on the cool sheet, his eyes hooded and heavy with lust, and when he feels his cock stiffen against the roof of George’s mouth, he pulls George’s soft hair as a warning.

“Shit, shit, George. I can’t – It’s too much –”

Joe grunts and pulls George’s hair, holding him in place as Joe let go and shoots his come down George’s throat; moaning gibberish sounds that have no meaning while George hums and sucks him through his delicious orgasm; his fingers rubbing wetly against Joe’s tight opening.

George pulls his sinfully wet mouth away from Joe’s cock with an obscene pop sound; wiping his lips with the back of his hand and leans down to kiss Joe thoroughly, sharing Joe’s taste together.

Joe is still hard; his cock is still perfect and swollen, and George can feel it brushing along his tight.

George bends again to lick at Joe’s cock and the latter jerks away as if he’s being electrocuted.

“Fucking Christ, George!” Joe groans loudly, moving his hips away from George who looks at him with such heavy stare that Joe forgets how to breathe for a second.

“We are not done yet, Joe,” George leers, his fingers wrap around Joe’s cock, tightening his fist as he smoothly glides it down Joe’s cock, wringing out another drop of come from the slit.

“Just fuck me, George,” Joe moans even when his hips are moving again, fucking George’s fist over and over, keening loudly as he feels fingers on his balls.

Ask 10 men and 15 of them will tell you that they’re actually deathly afraid of Joe Toye.

Toye who is hot-headed and always prime for a good fight. Toye who will stare you down before punching you in between the eyes. Toye who will not take any of your bullshit and will shut you up with just a single sharp glance. Toye who will not hesitate in using blackmail if he finds out that you’ve been messing with his friends.

But right now, the legendary Joe Toye is begging for his boyfriend, George Luz, to fuck him good and hard.

“Beg for it, Joe. You’re so good at it.” George licks his lips, watching Joe’s legs shaking from the pleasure; his hand around George’s fist, his chest heaving hard.

It’s a pretty sight to watch, Joe’s body is slicked with sweat, face flushed red and looking so helpless like this; it makes George feel possessive over Joe because he’s the only one who is ever allowed to see this vulnerable side of him.

“Beg and I will give you what you need, baby,” George slows his stroking and Joe whines high and starts to push his hips up only to be held by George’s palm.

“Beg.”

“Fuck me. With your fingers and your cock. Fuck me until I don’t have any come left for you. Fuck me –”

George slips two fingers inside of Joe’s opening so easily to the knuckle and Joe breathed harshly as George rubs and twists his fingers; his eyes watching Joe’s face.

“FUCK. GEORG–”

George grins widely, feeling his cock leaking in his boxers as he watches Joe gripping the sheet and arching his back, his hole tightening around George’s fingers.

“Please, please, I want more. It’s not enough. George, please,” Joe whimpers, fucking George’s fingers down and rubbing his own leaking cock; groaning deeply when it feels too good.

“That’s it, Joe. Fuck my fingers. You like this, don’t you? It’s not my cock, but you will still come from this because it’s me who’s fucking you,” George mumbles audibly, watching more precome leaking out from the slit.

“Please, I need more. Please,” Joe sobs, his pupils dark and wide; his eyelashes clumping together and his forehead sweaty.

George pulls out his fingers softly and Joe surges up to push him down on the bed and pulls the boxers down to reveal George’s painfully hard cock curving up on his belly. He can feel the way George’s muscles contracted when Joe sits on his thighs, his fingers running up the length.

“Are you gonna ride me?” George hisses when Joe rubs the cockhead on his wet opening and he groans out loud when he feels his cockhead being pushed into tight, warm hole.

“Oh shit fuck fuck. You feel so good, George,” Joe moans, his thighs pressing down on George’s legs as he starts to move.

George grabs Joe’s side, palming the jutting bones as he surges up his hips to fuck Joe hard.

“Yeah, ride me. You want this, you beg for this,” George hisses through gritted teeth when Joe strokes his own cock in time with George fucking him.

“So good, Joe. Fuck, you feel so good.

Oh shit–”

Joe can feel his heart racing, can feel the burning heat licking up his spine as George’s cock hitting his sweet spot again and again and again.

He can’t do anything but sob the pain pleasure out, letting his mouth fall open when George’s fingers brushing his cockhead, smearing his precome and pressing on the slit hard.

“Shit! It’s too much. I can’t. I CAN’T–”

“You can, Joe. Come for me again, baby. You’re so hard. Come all over our stomach. C’mon, c’mon.”

Joe groans out as he leans down to rest his palm on George’s chest, pinching the nipples hard as he rides George’s cock with abandon, swiveling his hips and loving it too much when George rams the thick shaft inside him.

“GEORGE.”

Joe comes with a scream tearing from his throat, a hoarse cry that makes him clenches his hole as he spurts out thick, white stringy come unto George’s stomach and he moans again when he feels George pulls out from him roughly and comes in between the cleft of his ass; feeling the come smearing against his hole.

Joe slumps forward, his sweaty forehead on George equally slicked chest; both of them breathing hard.

“So good, Joe. You’re so good,” George murmurs, pulling Joe up to kiss his lips lightly, a soft brush of lips against lips.

Joe shifts his body to lie down on George more comfortably, ignoring the sticky come smearing on both of their stomach.

George smooths out his palm on Joe’s back to his waist, murmuring a soft ‘I love you’ as their hearts calming down.

They fall asleep like that, holding on to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143973418627/bend-me-break-me-anyway-you-need-me)


End file.
